Clipon Research
by The Char
Summary: The day hasn't been starting out too well for our small Pokemon. Since waking up in a research lab, led by Team Rocket usually doesn't bode well. What will our creature do? A story written from the eyes of the Pokemon herself.
1. Chapter 1

Clip-on research

Chapter 1:

Memory Surges

Red, blinking in and out of sight,

Blue, long lines of fluorescent blues fading in the background,

And a whole lot of greys, that all mixed together into a blurry visage of machines, apparatus and a whole lot of other things that beep every so often.

The small Pokemon blinked a couple of times, it's visage slowly getting sharper. _No greens…_ It tried to stretch and stand, but its petit body wouldn't abide, she looked around, no grass, nor trees or chirping Pidgey's. _Am I still dreaming? _She took another glance, all kinds of human machines. _When did I get here? _Slowly she stretched her paws. Movement, that's good, she wasn't paralysed, perhaps a bit drowsy.

Slowly she moved the paws underneath her, watching the fluffy brown and white fur as she steadily regained her position, making sure she wouldn't topple over. She groaned, leaning on her forepaws, tail in the air, when she felt a sudden surge of pain travelling through her hind leg. Slowly she turned her head, looking past her shoulder, the leg was bruised badly and the surrounding fur had become slightly crimson with dried blood.

_A wound… _Sudden thoughts started surging through her mind, this wasn't a dream, the pain was real, slowly she rubbed her paw up and down the cold plastic table she was sleeping on earlier. That pain... she was running through the fields, in the forest, when suddenly. That stinging pain and the drowsiness shortly after. _A tranquilliser…_She realized. _But what happened after?_ Faded pictures came to her mind from when her mind was slipping away. Two figures in black suits, with a sort of pinkish-red figure on top of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Escapades

Humans, she should have know, who else who make these detestable machines, whatever they were used for. Who else would take an innocent creature and rip it from its freedom, possibly against its will? She sighed, there was a reason not all Pokemon obeyed their 'owners', unless through a mutual act of friendship… well, not all of her kind would take likely to sitting idle in a ball-shaped tool till their work would be required. At the same time, she started to realize, she may have been caught, but she was not in a ball. Good or bad?

She shivered, possible reasons for not captivating her suddenly rushing in her mind. _Never mind, as of the moment, I have a chance of escaping. _Nimbly she leapt off the plastic table, narrowly avoiding crashing into one of the machines. Apparently her leg was still slightly unstable, putting her jump of balance. She looked at the shiny metal, her nose softly touching the cold material. Her reflection was portrayed in within the steel, a metallic vague silhouette, showing her tail high up behind her, as if she was wary of something.

Of course, she was on her toes, her brown and white fur bristling on her skin, her ears perked and her paws tenderly feeling the ground before her before making a step making this fact very apparent.

She walked past the table, her petit body not even a third of its full length, all the time searching for an exit. This of course, would've been a lot easier were she human and able to look over the plethora of machines that were scattered among the room, but being the small organism she was, she wasn't in the state to navigate easily, so it was only after she navigated through what felt like a maze that she found a high door.

It was a long oak wood door, coloured such light beige colour that it would easily fit in with the eerily white walls. She bit her lip, hoping that it would be unlocked, hoping that her captors would have been stupid enough to enable her to escape.

Slowly she stepped backwards, gently moving her paws, her eyes focused on the door's handle, it was high, outside of her reach, surely she would require a nice leap to even get up there. She swallowed softly, this environment was making her nervous and the thought of what intention her captors had even more so. Quickly she started to rush for the door, leaping half a meter away from the place.

She closed her eyes, a sudden rush running through her as she felt her paws connecting on cold metal; she tried to scrabble upwards, her paws scratching away at the metal. She swung forward, her bottom legs pressing against the back of the handle; she had it locked against her body now. Gently she started putting her weight on it, her tail softly swinging beneath her small body.

She sighed a breath of relief as she felt herself sliding down the handle when it started to budge, hearing a soft click of the door as she gradually slid of the metal. With a soft thud she headed to the ground, closing her eyes as she braced for the impact. Slowly she opened them, the door had moved and a slight gasp could be seen between the wall and the door.

With a hint of excitement she started scratching at the wood, slowly moving the door away from the wall. She let out an excited cry when the door had finally opened enough to let her slip into the hallway. She escaped from her room, but she couldn't help feeling this was too easy. Hesitantly she left the chamber, leaving the beeping lights and machines behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

White Maze

The hall she had just entered could just as well have been the set for a polar wasteland. Perhaps you would have to imagine the snow, but the scarily clean white walls would do the trick quite fine. All this plain white, our Pokemon couldn't understand how human nests could look like this. It looked so artificial, so devoid of colour, no nature, nothing. She had trailed past human settlements before and even though she didn't like all the unnatural things they exposed, they at least had some… how do you call it? Atmosphere, a sense of warmth and vague happiness, but this place, this place felt just like a graveyard, lifeless and threatening of what might happen if you would make a mistake.

She shivered, partly due to the low temperature in her surroundings and partly because of the eerie feeling she had. Slowly she padded along, her soft, dulled footsteps the only sound in the hallway. It was so silent, even if she had a higher sense of hearing than humans; she was still unable to catch the faintest trace of noise. Which made her wonder more. _Why aren't there humans around? Their nests are usually bustling with all different sorts. _

She stopped to sniff the air, her nostrils filling with the overly fresh scent of an artificial cleaner. She coughed softly, largely disliking the scent. Quickly she continued walking down what seemed an endless passage for one so small. She quickened her pace, but still careful not to run, something stopped her from running, fear perhaps, of tripping or emitting too much sound and in the end, being caught. For some reason she had the nagging feeling that this time they wouldn't let her off this easily.

While walking down the passage, she didn't pay too much attention to the occasional doors that rose besides her, they didn't feel very important to her. It was not till the end of the hallway that she started to notice them, the reason for her sudden observation being the faint voices that were coming from the distance.

At this point she had already reached the end of the hall and was forced to decide to take one of two paths. Slowly the voices were growing louder and she could hear the laughing and clicking of a pen as things were jotted down. Her body tensioned and quickly she turned a sharp right, running away from the voices, starting to sprint as she heard their footsteps coming around the corner.

Blindly she dashed around a couple of corners, losing track of how far she must've run. At least she had lost the voices, but the building started feeling more like a maze every second and at this rate, she couldn't keep running every single time a person would come. She would be tired in no time. Slowly she turned her head to the door she was leaning against, her ear pressed loosely up against the wood.

No sound, she could rest in there, for a while, until she would think of something. Luckily for her, the door was creaked open a slight bit and after a bit of adjusting the gasp, she had no problem slipping through the opening. It was dark inside, not a lot of light, but from what she could recognise was a couple of brooms, mops, a varia of other cleaning supplies and a set of vials and other liquids she didn't even attempt to guess the nature of.

A sigh of relief escaped from her, though her Pokemon nature would let the purpose of the cabinet slip by to her, she did have a feeling that no one would come in here, who would be able to live or work in such a small space anyway? Moving over to a set of mops, she settled down, nestling her body into the cloth and looking at the split where a line of light shone past the door, she had to think, think of a way to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N

What can I say, the start of a new chapter, I'm hoping you'll like it. Though I typed it while I was sleepy, I'm not responsible for any loss of sanity due to reading it ;). And it's finally revealed what Pokemon it is, though I'd say that it wasn't that hard, I just wanted to… postpone it till later, for feelings I had.

And thanks for reviewing , it makes me feel all happy inside.

-----

Chapter 4

Problems arise

Soon she started to loose track of the time as she gazed at the line of light emitting from between the door, straining her brain to come up with some kind of plan. Minutes to hours could have passed, but her mind was too occupied thinking of a plan to notice a mere concept as time passing, until she had to come to the realization that she too, was running out of time.

Now not because she was old, or a bomb was ticking away in the background or anything silly like that, no she was starting to realize that soon, possibly already, the humans would've realized she was no longer in the room. It was likely that they were already on the lookout for her.

So she had to start thinking of a kind of plan, a foolproof way of getting outside. She sighed, she was failing at thinking of such plan, since more than one point were against her, one of the foremost being that she didn't know the layout of this nest and only one human would be needed to capture her, especially if they would tranquillise her again.

She lay her head between of her paws, her ears drooping besides her body, she nuzzled herself into the dusty grey cloth, looking at the large particles at dust as if they would perhaps bring her inspiration, on the contrary they only made her sneeze. It was a very soft, but high-pitched noise; softly she wrinkled her nose, laying her head a top of her paws and continued to stare at the door entrance.

Again time past, but the more she tried to think of a plan, the more hopeless the situation seemed. She was starting to ponder what complications a building of several floors would bring when she heard brisk footsteps outside the door, shortly followed by the rattling of wheels behind. Her ears perked up and her body tightened, with a nervous expression she watched the doorway.

A cheery whistling was accompanied with the noises, a cheerful tune, something that seemed completely out of place for the situation she was currently in. She swallowed as she heard a small grunt as the doorknob was turned, she leant on her forepaws, softly scampering backwards, her tail slightly warped around the mops' stick.

With a soft creak the door was opened, an area of light quickly spreading at one side of the closet, she stood dead silent, she herself still cast in shadow as a man stepped through the doorway.

It was an average sized human, brown hair and a long white coat, probably a cleaner, nothing spectacular. She looked at his hand, around two thirds of her body size and most likely able to pick her up in one sweep. She gulped, doing another step backwards, something she would regret doing.

As her body hit the mop, her tail could only make a faint attempt at keeping it up straight, even so, the man had seen light reflect of her dark eyes. She gulped and panic showed in her eyes, caught, in a split second she dashed from her spot, the mop clattering down behind her.

She manoeuvred herself beneath the cleaning supplies filled cart that was standing in front of the doorway, hearing the disgruntled man behind her, who had just turned around and was watching her run away.

It was too late, she might've lost him, but the odds were now against her. And it didn't take long for her to her the expected. "Everybody! We've got an Eevee on the loose!"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

Chapter 5 already, and that in just a weeks' time .

I just know that some grammar may be wobbly at points and that it may get confusing at points, so I hope you'll be able to follow it alright.

--

Chapter 5

Futile Resistance

A quick as she could she dashed away from the cupboard, away from the man, running blindly in a direction. Her firm leaps could be heard resounding through the empty halls, but she heard but one thing, her heartbeat.

If her situation wasn't so grim she might've wondered how a heart of her size could beat so fast, hard and loud. For the moment it seemed that if the beat would increase but a little her small heart would be on the verge of exploding. But those weren't her thoughts for the moment, she was only thinking about getting away.

Between the thumping of her heart she could hear the faint voices of alarm and soon she heard the faintest of steps approaching, when she arrived at the end of the hallway she just narrowly avoided one of the humans, dashing between its legs and throwing it off balance. She didn't bother to look back at the following scene, since the human blocked the way of several humans that were tracking behind her and she was planning on taking the biggest amount of advantage from this as she possibly could.

She found herself running down the hallways, wondering how long she would need to run to loose them, however for every human she seemed to shake off another would take its place, most likely because those left behind tended to scream a lot, most likely for reinforcements.

For the moment, she was able to outrun the humans, since humans were known for their slow reflexes and even slower speed, by the time she would run in head on towards them they wouldn't even have enough time for their brains to process a reaction to her, let alone reach out and grab her.

But her advantage was declining fast, aside from the fact that she didn't know where she needed to go and she could be very well going in circles, there was her stamina, she couldn't keep running forever and her breath was becoming gradually more ragged, breaths started to come in gasps and she started to wheeze slightly, even more so her wounded leg was starting to act up, all the running was making her small wound sting.

As she approached yet another corner her vision started to blur slightly due to the fatigue, it was no surprise that she growled slightly as another human appeared from behind the corner. Strangely enough he didn't seem to make an attempt to stop her, catch her or captivate her in any other way. He just stood there and looked down at her.

Though it was suspicious, she was willing to take the chance if the man wouldn't attempt to get her. It would make life easier now she was becoming tired. But it wasn't to be and as she was dashing to go past him, she saw a shadow coming over her and she barely had time to look up before a big net had fallen on top of her.

It had taken her by surprise, as things that came from behind tended to do, she struggled in the net, quite clumsily as she was running out of strength, she managed to look behind her, another of the human species, the one who threw the net. But it was just a net and she decided to scratch at it and bite it with whatever power she had left.

Her actions were abruptly stopped as she felt an electric shock travelling through her body, her whole body tingling all over and with a small 'ploff' she fell to the ground, she tried to move, but failed, her body not responding to her anymore. Her vision was blurring quickly, fading into darkness, above her she could see the figures of her two captors, both in their white coats, they were talking, but she couldn't focus anymore.

Just before she lost her consciousness she released a faint 'vee', which could be translated into more than one thing, depending on who interpreted it. You could say it was a faint cry of regret or her finally giving in to her fate. Another one would be a comment on de-evolved Mankey's, or even a soft cry for help. Whatever way you would interpret it, it was definite that the humans were paying no attention, as could be realized from their congratulations comments to each other.

---

A.N

5 chapters… and she is finally caught, what will those mean scientists do to her? Hope you're still enjoying the story .

And thanks to everybody who reviewed, it makes me all happy and fuzzy inside 3.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes:

It's been a long time ;.

What to say, you'll finally get to see some of the scientists 3.

However my grammar died this chapter…. read at your own risk xP.

And a lot of thanks to everybody who reviewed 3, I love you all ;).

-----------------------------

Chapter 6

It starts..

"_It gave quite… chase…" _

_"… unexpected and… behaviour"_

"_Do you… we… do something?"_

_"Wait… for now we'll just…and continue with… old plans…"_

_"… professor…"_

Voices, faint as if merely floating in the air, just passing through the dimension. Far away, like faded shapes. The Pokemons' ear twitched, the sounds slowly became clearer, similar to an approaching fly, the longer she would listen, the more

pre-eminent the sound would become, till she was torn from her sleeping state.

She gradually opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times, till the white and black blurs started taking shape. Three humans and another one, that was just walking out of the room. All wearing long white coats, some done up and some unbuttoned, showing the edges of black suits underneath, embroided with a red shape, that she couldn't completely figure out.

Once again she found herself on a white type of table, however there was a long stretch of thin wide paper spread across it now. She sniffed a couple of times, her tender nose picking up the faint metallic scent of blood, among the multitude of chemicals that gave a slightly burning feeling within her nose. A strong scent of mint and evergreen hung around the room, likely to cover the mentioned smells for the human senses.

The room looked quite sterile, nearly unnaturally white and clean, the walls were lined with equally white bookcases, lined with books on complicated studies and subjects, and fridges, probably used to store a multitude of chemicals used in research. There was another desk, with a desktop chair behind it, a large monitor among other machinery settled a top of it; making a soft combination of buzzing and beeping.

One of the humans turned their attention to her, roughly nudging the person standing besides him. "It woke, get everything ready." The male next to him, nodded a bit startled, inspecting her before walking off to one of the fridges and kneeling in front of it.

The scientist that had just been ordering the other about walked a couple of steps closer to her, bending over to get to her eye height. She watched him warily, not surprisingly; his head was just a bit more than half her body size. "Well, little one, you gave us a bit of trouble, running around like that." He said, smiling sheepishly.

She turned away; partly insulted by the way he seemed to downgrade her. The scientist turned around, nodding at the third person, which handed over some papers. Slowly he flicked through the pages. "You caused quite a stir, luckily we got everything on camera. Perhaps it will actually contribute to the research." He said with a chuckle.

The Eevee emitted a low, silent growl. The human merely laughed, holding out his hand to pat it on the head. He patted her once; then she turned sharply, snapping at the human. He gasped, pulling away his hand quickly. "Great, another fierce one." He sighed, pulling the desktop chair towards him and dropping down a top of it.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the other scientist to find what he was looking for. A few silent second passed, with only the rummaging between objects and the occasional clashing of glass to be heard. Finally, the scientist stood up and walked to what had appeared to be their superior.

"Found it, sir Ving." He said, holding two test tubes and a syringe in his hands.


End file.
